Mapas imposibles
by L.K.M.L
Summary: El general Roy Mustang se ofreció a realizar una misión en los bosques del sur al lado de sus mejores subordinados. ¿Cómo terminaron perdidos en medio de aquel lugar contando historias de fantasmas?
1. Brujulas perdidas y mapas olvidados

**Título:** Mapas Imposibles.

**Autor:** LKML

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye

**Tabla:** ROYAI 100 Themes

**Prompt:** #46 All night vigil

**Disclaimer:** ¿Ven a esa vaca japonesa con lentes y ropa interior roja? Ella es la dueña de todos estos personajes. Yo sólo soy la súbdita que hace todo gratis y sin exigir nada. Por su atención, gracias.

**Advertencias:** Mustang Team en general; sé que es una tabla Roy/Riza pero los muchachos son tan awesome que no puedo dejarles fuera (y de vez en cuando hay que variar para evitar la monotonía, xD). Esta vez he incluido a Rebecca porque ella es grande; y al pequeño Black Hayate también. SPOILER básicamente desde el principio del manga. Si no han visto la lucha de Lust vs Mustang no deberían leer este fanfiction. Y hablando exclusivamente de la línea de tiempo, está ubicado tres años después del día prometido. :)

**Summary:** El general Roy Mustang se ofreció a realizar una misión en los bosques del sur al lado de sus mejores subordinados. ¿Cómo terminaron perdidos en medio de aquel lugar contando historias de fantasmas?

**Brújulas perdidas y mapas olvidados.**

Roy Mustang miró una vez más el viejo y amarillento mapa que sostenía entre sus manos. Aun lo tomaba con delicadeza, a pesar de que su paciencia estaba por llegar a un punto tan alto que podría reducir aquel pedazo de papel en un montículo de cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Levantó la cabeza para encarar a sus cuatro subordinados, parados un par de metros frente a él, y pudo notar la leve molestia que ya se visualizaba en sus cansados rostros.

—Admítalo, General, estamos perdidos —argumentó Heymans Breda con un tono bastante evidente de resignación, mientras se sentaba en una gran piedra mohosa, cerca de un árbol que se levantaba varios metros desde el suelo.

—Ya dije que no estamos perdidos —contestó decididamente Roy doblando el mapa cuidadosamente. Lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para evitar que la fina lluvia lo mojara aun más—, es sólo que no sé en qué parte del mapa nos encontramos.

—En otras palabras: estamos perdidos —a Havoc parecían divertirle sus propias palabras; o quizá la sonrisa que se pintaba en su cara era un rastro de ironía y fino nerviosismo. Mientras se metía una goma de mascar en la boca no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada retadora a su superior quien le observaba con cierto reproche. Tal y como en los viejos tiempos, pensó.

—Teniente Havoc, cierre la boca o me encargaré de que la próxima vez su paraplejia sea tan permanente que no habrá Piedra Filosofal en toda Amestris capaz de levantarlo de la silla de ruedas.

El general Mustang se escuchaba bastante molesto, y en realidad lo estaba. En ese momento no sabía a quién maldecir más, sí a Grumman por encomendarle la misión, a los diplomáticos de Aurego por exigirla, o a él mismo por haberse atrevido a aceptarla. Se sentía como un cadete perdido en medio de un ridículo entrenamiento rutinario, y eso le hacía sentir peor.

—¡Vamos, general! Si a mí me hubieran dicho que mi primera misión después de reingresar a la milicia iba ser recorrer medio bosque sólo para que usted nos extraviara en él, habría extendido mi incapacidad por lo menos dos meses más.

La voz del teniente no mostraba molestia alguna, de hecho se notaba divertido; estaba jugando. Jean Havoc —quien había quedado paralítico después del ataque del homúnculo Lust— logró recuperarse de su incapacidad con la ayuda de una Piedra Filosofal y un par de años de rehabilitación. Su primera misión después de su regreso a la milicia era esa, la que ahora llevaban a cabo en el sur del país; en los bosques perdidos de South City.

—¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces? —el hilillo de voz que emanaba de Fuery denotaba cierta angustia—. ¡Vamos a morir!

—No sea pesimista, sargento Fuery —Vato Falman colocó su mano en el hombro del joven, quien ya empezaba a morder sus uñas presa del miedo, e intentó tranquilizarlo un poco—. Lo único que necesitamos es mirar dónde se encuentra el sol para ubicar donde está el Oeste. A partir de eso podremos deducir dónde está el Norte y por ende regresar a nuestro punto de partida.

Los cinco hombres levantaron la mirada al cielo sólo para encontrarse con la copa de frondosos y gigantescos árboles por cuyos escasos espacios entre rama y rama se colaban delgadas franjas de luz. El chillido de algún tipo de ave se escuchó a lo lejos como un mal presagio. No existía ni un rastro de la ubicación del sol, que para esa hora ya debería empezar a ocultarse.

—¡VÁMOS A MORIR!

En aquel momento cualquiera podía dudar de la cordura de Fuery, quien ya se había plantado en el suelo húmedo, haciendo un ovillo con su cuerpo.

—¡Sargento Fuery, compórtese! —el general Mustang levantó tanto la voz que las quejas del muchacho cesaron al instante—. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es reconocer la situación. Y la situación es… que todos nos estamos hundiendo en el mismo barco.

Havoc se plantó frente a su superior con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Admitía que extrañaba contradecir a ese hombre que parecía echar humo por la cabeza.

—Pues figuradamente nos estaremos hundiendo en el mismo barco jefe, pero en cualquier caso usted es el capitán.

Roy le miró con cierto desdén.

—Ahórrate tus comentarios infantiles Havoc, tenemos un verdadero problema. —Roy pasó a un lado del soldado y se encaminó lejos del grupo de sus otros tres hombres— Teniente Hawkeye ¿puede venir a ayudarme, por favor?

Riza Hawkeye estaba varios metros alejada de ellos y parecía totalmente ajena aquella escena de derrota. A su lado se encontraba también la teniente Rebecca Catalina y un Black Hayate empapado que se entretenía tratando de atrapar insectos con su hocico.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, general?

—No lo sé. En tranquilizar a Fuery, dispárale a Havoc, convencer a Breda de que no se termine la comida esta misma noche, tratar de que Falman saque a flote sus superpoderes y se convierta en una brújula humana o contacte telepáticamente a las autoridades de la milicia. Haga algo, lo que sea.

Riza le observó severamente pero la mirada que él le devolvió le hizo ver que en realidad estaba desesperado.

—General Mustang ¿mi primera misión con usted y ya estoy extraviada?

Roy miró a Rebecca, a quien parecía no haber visto antes. Por un momento se preguntó qué hacía ella allí pero rápidamente lo recordó y palideció un poco.

—¡Grumman me va a matar!

Tenía algunas razones para temer, pero no suficientes para justificar sus fallos. Poniendo las cosas en orden y mirando en retrospectiva no era difícil recordarlo. Había pasado los últimos tres años de su vida en Ciudad del Este desde donde supervisaba la reconstrucción de Ishval después de El Día Prometido. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces, el nuevo Führer era el viejo Grumman y desde el primer día que asumió el poder se dedicó a fumar la pipa de la paz con las naciones fronterizas. El resultado fue tan satisfactorio que incluso Dracma, su vecino incómodo, firmó un acuerdo de cese al fuego casi de inmediato y ahora exportaban e importaban productos de toda índole. No faltó mucho tiempo para que la general Olivier Armstrong mandara un informe al Führer argumentando secamente que la efectividad de sus hombres en un campo de batalla tan hostil como Briggs podría verse mermada por la pasividad que existía ahora en tiempos de sanas relaciones diplomáticas. Armstrong era una mujer guerrera como pocas, una soldado frívola en busca del equilibrio perfecto entre disciplina y constancia. Durante años vigiló la muralla impenetrable de aquellas montañas, dando la orden de disparar a matar a todo aquel que osara cruzarlas; ahora pasaba sus días vigilando una frontera que por momentos resultaba demasiado monótona y aburrida; pero tenía que resistir un tiempo más si quería ser la sucesora del viejo Grumman, tal y como él se lo prometió unos años atrás.

Aquellas eran las primeras vacaciones de Roy Mustang después de 3 años en el Este. Decidió regresar a Ciudad Central unos días y visitar a su tía en el nuevo bar que inaguró meses atrás; pero antes de eso tuvo que asistir al Cuartel Central para entregar un par de informes al Führer. Fue allí donde éste le comentó sobre un importante tratado con Aurego, el cual se veía truncado porque Grumman se negaba a mandar a todo un batallón a los bosques del sur para recoger un material militar que estaba en medio de aquella maleza. Y es que, para que el reino de Aurego aceptara el acuerdo comercial que estaban por firmar, pedían a cambio el regreso de un pedazo de territorio que Amestris les quitóo hace más de 80 años. El nuevo líder de la nación no quería aquel pedazo de bosque, lo admitía, pero tampoco podía cederlo fácilmente pues sabía que allí existía un búnker usado por los soldados de Ciudad del Sur durante los años de la última guerra, y que contenía información confidencial y clasificada que, en manos de un ejército enemigo, resultaría demasiado peligroso. Roy Mustang se ofreció a la misión con la única intención de ganar méritos frente a su superior, y el anciano lo sabía; quizá por eso no lo detuvo en sus intenciones.

Para hacer mucho más sencilla su tarea le dio la orden de no recoger el material que estaba allí, pero sí destruirlo, pues para eso no necesitaría un batallón sino sólo un puñado de hombres. Riza Hawkeye, como su asistente, lo acompañó hasta Central a entregar el trabajo pendiente y el resto de sus muchachos se encontraban en el Este, un par de llamadas después sus subordinados estaban totalmente dispuestos a participar en la misión, 'para recordar viejos tiempos' según dijo Falman, quien viajó desde Briggs hasta el Este para pasar unos días con su familia. A la tarea también se apuntó Havoc quien recientemente se reincorporó a la milicia después de años de rehabilitación. Su objetivo era distraerse la mayor parte de sus días pues así el abstencionismo a la nicotina sería más llevadero. Por su parte, Grumman le solicitó a la teniente Rebecca Catalina que les acompañara para posteriormente realizar un informe sobre la misión, archivarla y darla por concluida. La tarea en su totalidad debía estar terminada en un lapso no mayor de tres días, con expediente redactado y revisado. Pero sólo llevaban seis horas caminando por la espesura del bosque y ya estaban perdidos. La culpabilidad era —hasta cierto punto— de todos, pues desde el principio desobedecieron todos los lineamientos militares y las precauciones que se toman en misiones como esas. Empezando por el hecho de que todos iban vestidos de civiles y no con uniformes. Además el material que el ejército les proporcionó quedó olvidado en algún rincón del cuartel militar de Ciudad del Este. Tal material consistía en radios de corto alcance, mapas, brújulas y víveres. Breda justificó semejante olvido argumentando que él pensaba que todo eso les sería entregado en Ciudad Central porque estaba 'más cerca del sur', mientras que Havoc se escudó bajo los efectos de la falta de nicotina en su organismo. Falman y Fuery, por su parte, perdieron la credibilidad en sí mismos pues no entendían cómo habían sido tan distraídos al no percatarse de la ausencia de los materiales de trabajo y la poca seriedad de sus otros dos compañeros.

Lo único que tenían como guía era una carpeta vieja y amarillenta en cuyo interior se leía un informe militar escrito 80 años atrás y que incluía un horroroso mapa que parecía dibujado por un niño de 4 años. Simples garabatos, era lo que más se acercaba a la descripción.

Roy Mustang suspiró con resignación frente a Rebecca, mientras ella sacaba una libretilla de su bolso y destapaba el bolígrafo con su boca. Ya se imaginaba qué clase de cosas escribiría la teniente en su informe. Reclamarle no serviría de nada, era su trabajo.

—No puedo creerlo, general, nos ha guiado a un bosque recóndito cerca de territorio enemigo —vociferó la mujer sin despejar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Lo siento, teniente —argumentó dolido. Tenía que justificarse con ella, estaba más cerca de Grumman que cualquiera de sus propios subordinados.— El lado bueno de todo esto es que Aurego ya no es nuestro enemigo, así que técnicamente podemos estar tranquilos si por error llegamos a cruzar su frontera.

Su mueca optimista desapareció después de ver la fulminante mirada que ella le dirigió. Podía jurar que echaba chispas.

—General, no portamos uniforme y podría jurar que ni siquiera tiene una credencial que lo acredite como un alto mando dentro del ejército. ¿Me equivoco? —Roy rebuscó tímidamente entre sus bolsillos aunque sabía de antemano que no tenía ningún tipo de identificación. Ella continuó—: No creé usted que es demasiado sospechoso que siete civiles se adentren a lo más oscuro de un bosque sólo para acampar.

Él se limitó a encoger los hombros.

—Podríamos decir que nos extraviamos.

—Es imposible explorar esta zona sin un guía.

—Diremos que lo perdimos.

—¡¿Cómo vamos a perder a un guía?

—¡Nos atacó un oso y todos corrimos despavoridos!

—¡¿Excepto el guía?

—Tal vez el oso tenía preferencia por los guías.

—¿Está bromeando, general?

—Depende si eso me quita o me añade puntos.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza con una falsa resignación y se dirigió al lugar donde Riza se encontraba. Detrás de ella Black Hayate la seguía con obediencia.

—Riza, recuérdame qué demonios hago aquí —escupió la joven teniente al llegar al lado de su amiga, mientras intentaba hacer que sus pies se desprendieran de tanta maleza.

—Ganando méritos, Rebecca.

Riza Hawkeye estaba algo ocupada tratando de explicarle a Fuery que aquella situación no era el fin del mundo, además de intentar —hasta ese momento en vano— de devolverle la confianza en sí mismo, mientras él argumentaba que el error que cometió, al no cerciorase de la falta de material, era indigno de un soldado y que al regresar a Ciudad Central le pediría formalmente al Führer una sanción, suspensión o degradación. Cualquier cosa para enmendar el daño.

—No seas ridículo, Fuery —aseveró Breda luego de levantarse de la piedra donde se había sentado minutos atrás—. ¡Hey, Falman! ¿Qué demonios haces tan lejos? ¿Nos quieres abandonar?

Vato Falman estaba ya a varios metros del grupo, observando el boscoso escenario que tenía frente a él.

—Claro que no los quiero abandonar —exclamó el soldado tranquilamente—. Solo estoy reconocieron el terreno.

Breda se dirigió hacia él con cierta curiosidad tratando de disimular el pavor que le provocaba tener a Black Hayate tan cerca de él.

—¡Oh vamos, Falman! No importa cuánto camines, aquí únicamente hay árboles gigantes más árboles gigantes detrás de esos otros árboles gigantes.

Falman sonrió.

—Lo sé, teniente; pero probablemente encontremos en el suelo un indicio que nos haga sospechar que cerca de aquí hay asentamientos humanos.

—¿Algo así como cuerpos en descomposición? —la mueca de asco en la casa de Breda lo decía todo.

—¡Claro que no, teniente! Me refiero a plásticos, recipientes, fierro, armas. Objetos usados por personas que estuvieron aquí antes que nosotros.

—Y que sobre todo hayan salido con vida.

—¡Ustedes dos no se alejen demasiado! —gritó Roy al ver que ambos militares ya superaban los 20 metros del grupo—. Algo peor que perder a un guía ficticio es perderlos a ustedes.

—Eso debía pensarlo antes de permitirnos continuar con la misión, general —le indicó Hawkeye con absoluta seriedad.

—No me culpe en este momento, teniente.

Havoc se ubicó en medio de Roy y Riza antes de dirigirse al general.

—Jefe, crecí en los campos del Este. En nuestra escuela nos enseñaron cómo actuar en situaciones peligrosas como estas, ¿quiere que le muestre?

Roy le miró unos segundos con el gesto más neutral que su paciencia le permitía.

—Teniente, somos soldados, nos entrenaron para sobrevivir en situaciones como estas.

—Pues no parece, eh. Ya va a oscurecer y usted todavía no usa su alquimia para redescubrir el fuego.

La sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro de Havoc empezaba a colmar los ánimos del alquimista. Miró detrás del hombro de su subordinado para lograr ver a Riza, quien se encontraba detrás del teniente, como si con ese acto le pidiera permiso expreso a ella para poder golpearlo. Riza negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, vamos a intentar encontrar un refugio —declaró el joven general—. La noche caerá pronto y la temperatura bajará drásticamente. Prenderemos una fogata y… Breda más te vale que no te hayas comido todo el alimento que traías en tu mochila.

—Se moderarme en momentos como este, señor.

Roy agradeció el gesto con una ligera reverencia.

—Ya mañana veremos qué hacer.


	2. Fantasmas del pasado

Era verdad, en el ejército les habían enseñado de una manera magistral cómo sobrevivir perdidos en medio de un bosque. Antes de que el sol se ocultara lograron encontrar refugio en una cueva bastante amplia y se pudieron escapar de la fuerte lluvia que empezó a caer en aquel instante. Afortunadamente Breda traía bastante comida en su mochila, ninguna de ella nutritiva, pero serviría para quitarles el hambre las próximas horas.

—Miren chicos —gritó Havoc con cierta felicidad— Breda trae malvaviscos, chocolates y galletas. Podríamos hacer sándwich de chocolate mientras contamos historias de terror alrededor de la fogata.

—¡NO! —las voces de Kain Fuery y Vato Falman resonaron hasta lo más recóndito de la cueva.

—¿Por qué no? —exclamó Rebecca mientras le quitaba la bolsa de malvaviscos a Havoc—. Es divertido.

—¡Claro que no lo es! —gruñó Falman visiblemente nervioso—. Es terrorífico, espelúznate y de mal gusto.

—Sobre todo cuando estamos perdidos en medio de un tenebroso bosque —afirmó Fuery hecho un ovillo mientras abrazaba a Black Hayate—. ¿Verdad que sí, general?

Roy Mustang parecía no prestar atención al bullicio de sus subordinados y miraba casi hipnotizado las llamas que consumían lentamente los troncos que recolectaron minutos atrás. Fue Breda, sentado a su lado quien le golpeó levemente en el hombro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Eh, realmente creo que es muy buena idea.

El horror en los rostros de Fuery y Falman se intensificó.

—No pasará nada malo, chicos —les tranquilizó Riza—. Son sólo historias. Probablemente falsas o mal interpretadas la mayoría de ellas.

—Sobre todo porque los fantasmas no existen —prosiguió Roy.

—¡Claro que existen, jefe! Pero usted no cree en ellos porque nunca los ha visto —atajó Havoc con seriedad.

—¿Alguna prueba irrefutable de que existen, teniente?

—¿Alguna prueba irrefutable de que no existen, general?

—¿Cómo demonios te voy a dar una prueba de algo que no existe? Es el creyente quien debe demostrar la existencia de aquello en lo que creé.

Havoc se quedó dudativo un momento mirando la fogata. A su lado derecho estaba Rebecca, luego Fuery y Black Hayate, después Falman, enseguida de él Breda, Roy y finalmente Riza. Tomó un largo palillo de madera que anteriormente había mojado y le quitó un malvavisco a la bolsa que Rebecca mantenía en su regazo.

—Ocurrió hace bastantes años; creo que yo tení años y acompañaba a mi hermano mayor de 8 a pastorear un rebaño de ovejas de la granja de mis abuelos —Havoc clavó el malvavisco en el palillo y lo extendió al fuego moviéndolo ocasionalmente para evitar que se quemara—. Ese día se nos hizo tarde.

—¡Y se perdieron en medio del bosque! —clamó desesperado Fuery— ¡Eso es tan triste!

—Fuery, está hablando de una granja del Este, allí no hay bosque alguno —bramó Breda llevándose una galleta a la boca.

—¿Puedo continuar?

Ambos soldados asintieron con la cabeza. El resto se mantenía en un inquietante silencio.

—Bien, aun no oscurecía, eran quizá la de la tarde. Recuerdo que era otoño y el clima empezaba a refrescar. Después de dejar a las ovejas en la granja de mi abuelo mi hermano y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra casa que quedaba a unos quince minutos de la granja, cerca de la entrada del pueblo. Para llegar hasta allá siempre pasábamos por un pequeño canal que los agricultores solían utilizar para regar los sembradíos. Caminamos unos 10 minutos sin novedad alguna, platicando de las últimas travesuras hechas en la escuela, hasta que de repente la vimos: una niña, o algo semejante a eso, arrodilla a la orilla del canal. Nosotros la veíamos de espalda pero hacía un movimiento con sus manos, como si se estuviera echando agua en la cara, o tierra; pero en realidad sus manos estaban vacías, limpias. O por lo menos eso era lo que nosotros creíamos. Estábamos parados a unos 15 metros de ella así que decidimos acercarnos. Pensamos que quizá era de un pueblo cercano y que por alguna razón se había perdido.

—¡TENGO MIEDO! —el desesperado llanto de Fuery parecía bastante genuino pero Falman sólo se limitó a darle un par de palmaditas en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara. El resto escuchaba con atención.

—Mi hermano iba frente a mí, yo me escondía tras él porque, aunque no sabíamos quién era esa niña, sentíamos algo en el ambiente que nos hacía temer. Teníamos frío pero no sabíamos si era por el mismo nerviosismo o porque en verdad la temperatura descendió en ese instante. Recuerdo escuchar a mi hermano preguntarle a la niña cuál era su nombre, pero ella no contestó. La nena parecía tararear una canción, una musiquilla que me recordaba a un viejo tema infantil. Nos acercamos más pero la niña no parecía inquietada por nuestra presencia, se limitaba a ignorarnos y a emitir ese sonido, un par de notas que se repetían hasta el cansancio. Cuando estábamos más cerca mi hermano le preguntó si estaba perdida, pero nuevamente nos ignoró.

Las llamas de la fogata bailaron cuando una ráfaga de aire frío entró a la cueva y Kain Fuery apretujó tanto a Black Hayate que el canino lanzó un leve gemido de incomodidad. Havoc continuó:

—Mi hermano se armó de valor y caminó varios pasos más que yo, pues llegué a un punto en que ya no me apetecía acercarme más…

—¿Por qué tanto miedo de acercarse? ¡Era sólo una niña! —prorrumpió Rebecca.

Havoc le dirigió una serena mirada antes de continuar.

—En el pueblo existía una leyenda sobre tres niñas que desaparecieron poco después de que el canal fuera construido. Nadie supo nunca cómo desaparecieron o quién se las llevó pero una de ellas fue encontrada muerta en la parcela de un vecino, la otra apareció en medio del camino que conduce a la ciudad y el cuerpo de la tercera fue encontrada a orillas de ese canal, aproximadamente en la misma dirección donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Siempre se les decía a los niños que ya no saliéramos al campo después que se ocultara el sol pues las almas de esas pequeñas se aparecían a todo aquel que saliera a deshoras.

—Oh, ahora entiendo.

—Como la niña no le respondía, mi hermano decidió tocarle el hombro para ver si así reaccionaba y fue en momento cuando la musiquilla cesó y los brazos de la pequeña se quedaron quietos. No supimos cómo reaccionar ante eso, mi hermano retrocedió un poco y yo me limité a imitarlo; entonces la niña empezó a girar su cabeza lentamente hacia nosotros, recuerdo que aquel movimiento resultó hipnótico, casi paralizante. Yo y mi hermano nos quedamos viendo aquel cuerpo hasta que nos encaró, el problema era eso, que la niña no tenía cara…

Fuery lanzó un lamento ahogado y se cubrió la cabeza con la mochila y el pelaje de Black Hayate. Rebecca y Breda estaban por agotar todos los malvaviscos de las bolsas que llevaban y miraban sin parpadear a Havoc, mientras Falman trataba de mantener una compostura que por momentos se veía mermada. Riza y Roy, por su parte, no parecían sentirse afectados por el relato, como si las palabras del teniente no lograran siquiera provocar un leve terror en ellos. A Havoc no le molestaba la actitud de ambos, de hecho les admiraba, él sabía que un veterano de guerra rara vez se asusta por cosas tan ridículas como una vivencia terrorífica de la infancia. Aun así, el general y su asistente escuchaban con atención el relato, que a decir verdad, les parecía bastante interesante.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres con que no tenía cara, Havoc? —musitó Breda dejando de lado la bolsa de malvaviscos y sacando una barra de chocolate del bolsillo.

—¡No la tenía! Su rostro era un hueco negro, como sombra. Sólo su cabello castaño le caía en la frente, pero no tenía ojos, nariz ni boca. Nada.

—¡Esto es horrendo! —chillo de nueva cuenta Fuery.

—¡Claro que lo es! —respondió Havoc.

—¿Y qué hicieron? —la voz de Falman sonó apagada.

—Corrimos. Rápido, sin mirar atrás. Llegamos muy asustados y mi madre lo notó pero no le dijimos nada para no preocuparla. Al día siguiente conversamos con mi abuelo sobre lo ocurrido y el mencionó que probablemente era el alma en pena de la niña que fue encontrada en el canal décadas atrás. De hecho insistió que él la vio varias ocasiones en el pasado pero jamás se detuvo a hablar con ella. Nunca más volvimos a regresar al pueblo tan tarde. Cuando anochecía y el trabajo aun no estaba terminado nos quedábamos a dormir en la granja hasta el día siguiente. Jamás volvimos a ver a esa niña.

—¿Ya creé en los fantasmas, general? —Breda miró a su superior sombríamente. La historia que acaba de contar Havoc le dejó con algo de temor.

—Puede ser un falso recuerdo —murmuró Roy.

—¡Por favor, jefe! ¡Eso no era un recuerdo falso, lo recuerdo vívidamente, mi hermano y yo lo hemos contado tantas veces que es como si hubiera ocurrido hace un par de semanas!

—Por esa simple razón, teniente —agregó el alquimista—. Esa experiencia seguramente la contó primero su hermano, al ser el mayor de los dos, antes de que usted se la contara a los demás. La edad que tenía en aquel entonces le pudo jugar una mala pasada.

—¿A qué se refiere? —atajó Breda incrédulo.

—A esa edad la mente de los niños tiende a ser manipulable. Pueda que ese pensamiento haya tomado forma en esta terrible historia de terror porque su hermano la contó tantas y tantas veces que en su mente se fue creando un recuerdo artificial o exagerado de aquella experiencia.

—¿Quiere decir que todo mi pensamiento es una vil mentira? —la decepción de Havoc era evidente.

—No precisamente. Pueda que hayan visto a una niña, pueda incluso que su rostro no fuera visible, ya sea por la escasa iluminación o por otro factor físico, pero como ustedes ya conocían la leyenda de aquellas desapariciones infantiles tal vez su hermano 'quiso' ver ese fantasma y da tanto relatarlo a los demás usted terminó por recordar vívidamente aquel evento sobrenatural que tuvieron, aunque gran parte de él sea pura imaginación.

Havoc negó decididamente con la cabeza.

—Mantengo mi postura, ¡yo vi a esa niña y no tenía rostro! Pero dejemos aquel recuerdo a un lado —el teniente rebuscó en la mochila de Breda para sacar una bolsa de frituras—. ¿Quién cuenta otra historia tétrica?

—¡No más historias tétricas, por favor! —Fuery la estaba pasando fatal y el resto, a excepción de Falman, parecían ignorarlo.

—Qué tal tú Breda ¿conoces alguna historia así?

—Más allá de la que tuvimos en el 'Almacén 13', afortunadamente no —señaló.

Todos en la cueva, e incluso Rebecca, conocía la famosa historia que protagonizaron Mustang y sus muchachos cuando confundieron el almacén 13 con el almacén B y que tenía como protagonista al mismísimo Black Hayate. El relato era tan vergonzoso que nadie lo contaba, excepto Hawkeye quien quedó al margen de aquella misión y fue ella quien tiempo después se lo comentó a su mejor amiga. Havoc pasó rápidamente de él:

—¿Fuery?

El joven soldado negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —se apresuró a responder Falman—. Afortunadamente nunca he tenido que lidiar con personas muertas… o semimuertas… o ficticiamente muertas.

—¿Rebecca?

—¡Yo sí! —atajo entusiasmada la francotiradora.

A Fuery se le encogió el corazón con aquellas palabras y se apretujo de nueva cuenta con la mascota de Hawkeye dejando salir un leve soplido de pánico.

—Pues vamos, cuenta.

Rebecca tomó un sorbo de agua antes de empezar a narrar. Todos escuchaban con atención.

—Probablemente la oscuridad y mi miedo me jugaron una mala pasada, así que tal vez todo fue parte de mi imaginación. Ocurrió cuando tenía 10 años, en la noche. Mi casa quedaba a las orillas de Ciudad Central y mi escuela también; por las noches las calles no estaban tan iluminadas como en el centro, y después de que oscurecía rara vez se veía gente en la calle. No era peligroso que los niños caminaran solos por aquellos lugares, pero casi todos siempre iban acompañados de alguien más cuando llegaban a salir. Aquella noche mis padres salieron a cenar con unos amigos, mientras yo y mi abuela nos quedamos solas en casa. A la hora de cenar mi abuela notó que faltaba leche en la nevera así que me pidió de favor que fuera a la tienda a traer más. La tienda más cercana quedaba a dos manzanas de donde yo vivía y para llegar hasta ella tenía que pasar por mi propio colegio.

—¡Los colegios de noche dan miedo! —gritó Fuery.

—Sí que lo dan —agregó Rebecca, dándole la razón al asustado muchacho—. Mi escuela era bastante antigua aunque estaba en buen estado; aun así de noche daba bastante miedo, pero en aquella época daba más miedo aun. Resulta que un par de días atrás había muerto una de las maestras dentro del colegio, frente a sus alumnos. Tuvo un infarto y falleció casi al instante. Mis compañeros y yo sólo vimos cuando sacaron el cadáver en una camilla cubierto por una manta. Así que, aquel día, mientras iba rumbo a la tienda recordé a la maestra y la forma en la que murió; sentí algo de lástima por ella. Ya era anciana, su esposo murió un par de años atrás y desde aquel día ella siempre se vistió de negro. En fin, cuando empecé a caminar sobre la banqueta de la escuela algo me llamó la atención, era el sonido de unos pasos detrás de mí, algo distantes pero perfectamente distinguibles. Giré mi cabeza rápidamente pero no vi nada, solamente un auto pasó de calle a calle. Miré de nueva cuenta de frente; desde allí se veía la fachada de una hilera de salones, oscuros todos ellos, pero que debido a que tenían las ventanas abiertas la iluminación de la luna les ofrecía una tenue luz. No vi nada más allá de los rayos de la luna que pegaban en la pizarra del primer salón, el mismo donde la maestra murió. Seguí mi camino, pero un par de metros después aquel sonido volvió. Eran como pies arrastrándose por el pavimento. Un sonido inconfundible. Me detuve y el sonido siguió, volteé otra vez y fue entonces cuando dejó de escucharse. Me dio tanto miedo que decidí correr hasta la tienda sin volver la vista atrás.

—¿Pero nunca viste nada? —preguntó con curiosidad Riza.

—¡Espera, lo mejor apenas viene! —le contestó Rebecca—. Al regresar de la tienda caminé de nueva cuenta por la orilla exterior del colegio pero esta vez decidí mirar al piso y andar de prisa para evitar escuchar aquel misterioso sonido. No sirvió de mucho, avancé un par de metros y aquel curioso ruido regresó, esta vez lo escuché mucho más cerca, como si 'eso' caminara justo detrás de mí, pero no voltee; me contuve y continué caminando. Al ver que el sonido no cesaba sino que más bien se intensificaba me giré para encara aquello pero no era nada. Fue cuando desvié mi vista hacía los salones que se veían desde afuera. Fue un reflejo instintivo, en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero cuando clavé mi mirada en aquel salón, el que quedaba más cerca de la calle, vi aquella silueta espectral y me paralicé al instante. La tenue luz de la Luna que entraba por el ventanal ya no impactaba en la pizarra, sino en algo negro, un bulto oscuro que desde esa distancia parecía ser una persona de espalda, como si estuviera escribiendo algo.

—¿Y era la maestra? —agregó tímidamente Falman.

—No tengo ni idea. Vi aquella silueta y no sé cuánto tiempo me costó recobrarme. Sé que fue una vecina al otro lado de la calle quién me sacó de mis pensamientos, me gritó que mi abuela estaba preocupada porque ya me estaba tardado mucho; para cuando volteé de nueva cuenta al aula de la escuela vi cómo la luz que entraba por la ventana volvía a impactar en la pizarra. Era lo único que necesitaba para salir huyendo de allí. Nunca se lo comenté a nadie porque, como dije anteriormente, probablemente era sólo producto de mi imaginación y aquellas sombra fue producida por algo material, no lo sé. Jamás supe de dónde provenía aquel sonido y nunca quise detenerme a pensar mucho en eso por el mismo miedo que me provocó la experiencia.

Fuery a esas alturas estaba ya demasiado pálido. Si Black Hayate no estuviera dormido entre sus piernas se notaría como éstas le temblaban nerviosamente.

—¿Y qué tal tú, Riza? —preguntó Rebecca dejando rápidamente en el pasado la afligida voz con la que narró su experiencia— ¿Has vivido alguna historia así de macabra?

La teniente Hawkeye no esperaba aquella pregunta, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de participar, pero al ver que todos la miraban con atención decidió indagar en su infancia para ver qué recuerdos encontraba. Recordó uno que podía llegar a asustar a los presentes (a excepción de su jefe, el siempre escéptico Roy Mustang).

—Creo que sí —admitió la francotiradora— aunque podría resultar decepcionante.

—¡No importa, cuenta! —le apuró Havoc.

—Nos mudamos del pueblo a la ciudad poco después que mi madre falleció, cuando yo tenía 5 años de edad. La nueva casa era bastante grande para mi padre y para mí, y se veía algo deteriorada. A mí me daba algo de miedo sobre todo porque no entraba mucha luz natural, casi siempre estaba oscura, pero a mi padre parecía no importarle demasiado. Hizo un par de reparaciones, principalmente en el área donde él trabajaría pero el resto de la casa quedó casi tal y como estaba cuando llegamos. Un par de semanas después de nuestra mudanza estaba en mi habitación cuando escuché el grito de la mujer que limpiaba nuestra casa. Ella estaba en la cocina, acababa de regresar del centro y traía en sus manos dos bolsas, otra más se le había escapado de los brazos y ahora reposaba en el piso. Cuando bajé le pregunté qué estaba pasado y ella señaló temblorosa el área de la alacena. La alacena no tenía nada en especial pero el piso y la mesa sí. Huellas infantiles, los pies descalzos de lo que parecían ser niños, niños pequeños, más o menos de la misma edad. Huellas que aparecían tanto en el suelo como en la mesa en incluso en la pared. Unas de las más pequeñas se perdían entre el piso y la madera del mueble como si ese ser hubiera desaparecido justo cuando cruzaba de una estancia a otra. Le comentamos a mi padre lo que ocurrió e incluso le llamamos para que viera aquellas huellas pero él insistió en que aquello no eran huellas sino simple suciedad que tomaban la forma de pies infantiles...

—¿Y nunca descubrieron qué era? —le cuestionó Havoc.

—De hecho sí, pero ocurrió seis meses después y fue precisamente mi padre quien lo descubrió. Después de aquel primer día las huellas volvieron aparecer varias semanas después; en aquella ocasión sólo las vi yo, cerca de la chimenea. Como sabía que mi padre no me creería no le dije nada. La tercera ocasión él sí tuvo la oportunidad de verlas, esta vez en el pasillo que condecía de la sala a la cocina. Y la última vez fue cuando descubrió de quiénes eran…

—¿No era un fantasma? —preguntó aliviado Fuery.

—Claro que no, sargento. Eran niños.

—¿Niños? —vociferaron al unísono, Rebecca, Falman y Havoc.

—Niños de carne y hueso, vivos. Muy vivos.

—¿Y qué hacían dentro de su casa?

—Buscaban comida y objetos de valor. Mi padre incluso llamó a la policía. No se asustó cuando los encontró; pero sí se molestó bastante. Eran niños de escasos recursos, niños huérfanos que vivían en la calle después de huir de la guerra que se peleaba en el Oeste. Sólo luchaban por sobrevivir.

—¿Les robaron algo de valor?

—No. No teníamos muchas cosas materiales de valor en esa casa. La mayoría de esas cosas valiosas las dejamos en la casa que teníamos en el campo. Si existía algo valioso en aquel viejo lugar era únicamente la alquimia de mi padre. No teníamos nada con tanto valor como aquello.

—Menos mal —Fuery se notó más calmado, lo suficiente para soltar a Black Hayate y permitirle llegar hasta su dueña.

Riza miró a Roy Mustang, quien escuchó atento las tres historias sin despejar apenas la vista de la fogata que rodeaban todos.

—¿Qué hay de usted, general?

Las palabras de ella lo sacaron del letargo, levantó la mirada para encararla y se notó algo confundido.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Alguna historia en particular que quiera contar?

—El jefe es un escéptico declarado, teniente —se adelantó Havoc—. Obviamente él nunca ha vivido nada sobrenatural o algo remotamente parecido a eso, ¿verdad, jefe?

—De hecho sí —argumentó seriamente Roy lo que provocó el asombro de los presentes—. Ocurrió también cuando era un niño.

—¿Eso significa que no siempre fue escéptico? —Havoc se notaba bastante admirado de su superior.

—Claro que no, Havoc —confesó el militar—. De pequeño incluso creía que la Luna era de queso y que había un conejo atrapado en ella.

Havoc soltó una risilla burlona. No creí que alguna vez el, siempre científicamente incorruptible Roy Mustang, hubiera creído en duendes y unicornios.

—¡Cuente su historia, general! —le apuró Rebecca—. Si es bastante buena y terrorífica olvide el reporte de extravío que le iba a mandar al viejo Grumman en cuanto llegáramos a Central.

Roy trató de procesar el pedido de Rebecca antes de comenzar su narración.

—Mi tía decidió comprar una casa en Ciudad Central justo después de mi séptimo cumpleaños. Anteriormente estuvimos viviendo en el segundo piso del local donde ella tenía su bar, pero sabía que era demasiado pequeño para todos, pues allí también se asistían las chicas que trabajan con ella. La nueva casa estaba enseguida de su comercio; el inquilino que allí vivía falleció sin ningún familiar al que le pudiera dejar la casa y el gobierno decidió ponerla en venta. Mi tía se contactó con Grumman para que movieras sus influencias y poderla conseguir a un precio mucho menor del que la casa valía. Era bastante grande. Dos pisos, más el ático. Tardé bastante en acostumbrarme a ella, me daba algo de miedo; usualmente mi tía trabaja hasta muy tarde y me dejaba al cuidado de alguna de las chicas. La mayor parte de los días me dormía alrededor de las 10 de la noche y ya no despertaba hasta al amanecer… pero una noche fue diferente. Tuve una pesadilla y me desperté alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. La casa estaba bastante oscura, mi tía aun no cerraba el bar y la única persona en la segunda planta, además de mí, era Ana, quien tenía el día libre. Yo bajé por un poco de agua y cuando me dispuse a volver a dormir algo llamó mi atención. Un sonido que venía del techo, pequeñas pisadas que parecían provenir del ático. Me asusté tanto que corrí a la habitación de Ana y la desperté para que me ayudara a descubrir qué era ese sonido… después me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Ana tenía mucho más miedo que yo y gritaba por cada pequeñez que empecé a dudar si ella podría ayudarme a encontrar aquello que provocaba aquel ruido o a espantarlo. Subimos, pero como estaba muy oscuro no vimos nada, ni tampoco escuchamos mucho. Ella me dijo que probablemente era una rata y yo le creí. Aquella noche ya no volví a escuchar nada raro pero una semana después la historia se repitió, esta vez fue peor. No sólo era el sonido de unos pasos sino también parecía ser que alguien botaba una pelota. Esa noche Ana también descansó. Subimos dos veces al ático pero no tuvimos éxito, eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada cuando nos fuimos a dormir. A las 4 algo me despertó… el llanto de un niño. Era claramente el llanto de un niño pequeño y el sonido parecía venir de arriba, justo encima de mi habitación. Para esas horas de la noche mi tía ya había cerrado su local y se disponía a ir a dormir. Ana y yo le contamos lo sucedido y ella no nos creyó, insistía en que era producto de nuestra imaginación y del hecho de pasar todas las tardes libres viendo películas de terror en el cine de la ciudad, pero justo cuando ella decía eso el llanto se volvió a escuchar. Fue entonces cuando nos dijo algo como: "¡Y si escuchan a un niño llorando en el ático ¿por qué demonios no van a ayudarle en lugar de quedarse sentados tapándose con una sábana y temblando de miedo?"; claro, esa era su forma cariñosa para decir: "Niños, no hay nada a qué temer". Así que se dirigió al ático y nosotros fuimos detrás de ella…

—¡QUÉ MUJER TAN VALEROSA! —chilló Fuery mientras se aferraba a su mochila después de que Black Hayate lo abandonara.

—Era una mujer adulta, Fuery. Sabía que encontrar a un bebé vivo llorando en el ático era más lógico que en encontrar al fantasma merodeando por el lugar —le contestó su superior—. Pero no era un niño… era un gato.

—¿Un gato? —incluso Breda se sentía decepcionado.

—Sí, un gato. Atigrado y juguetón. Cuando mi tía abrió la puerta del ático no vimos nada pero de repente el gato saltó de un par de cajas arrumbadas en la esquina. Reconocía a mi tía y mi tía lo reconoció a él. Era el gato de la vecina, una amable anciana que solía regalarme chocolates cada vez que me veía. Yo no sabía que tenía gatos, si lo hubiera sabido habría intuido que era de ella.

—Pero… pero… ¿y el sonido de la pelota? ¿Un gato puede hacer eso? —cuestionó inconforme el teniente Havoc.

—De hecho sí. Era una pelota pequeña, al parecer la tomaba con su hocico y después la dejaba caer. Eso era lo que provocaba el sonido.

—¿Y ese llanto infantil, general? —Fuery aun se notaba nervioso e incrédulo ante la respuesta que Roy les dio.

—El gato estaba en celo —atajó Roy—. Algunos gatos cuando están en celo emiten un sonido parecido al de un niño pequeño llorando.

—Eso es algo decepcionante —respondió Havoc mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—¿Esperabas a un fantasma de verdad? —Breda también se puso de pie.

—Pues sí, así el jefe tendría una razón para creer en los fantasmas.

—¿Ven un patrón común en nuestras historias? —les interrumpió Roy, quien aun estaba sentado mirando nuevamente el fuego. Todos se quedaron en silencio. El joven general no desvió su mirada de la fogata para responder— Todos éramos niños, con una mentalidad tan abierta que podríamos creer en flores habladoras y en seres mitológicos. Cuando uno es niño no necesita pruebas irrefutables para creer en algo, sólo creé porque siente la necesidad de creer. Creímos en fantasmas porque nos decían que existían, así como en el hada de los dientes o en los duendes; y la mente nos traicionaba cuando veíamos un par de ramas movidas por el viento o las pisadas de un gato en el piso del ático. Era más fácil creer en algo sobrenatural que en la respuesta más lógica, no sólo porque teníamos fe en aquella existencia tan mística sino porque queríamos creer en ella.

Nadie negó que el alquimista tuviera razón. Su respuesta no sólo era lógica sino verdadera y, en aquella ocasión, bastante justificada. Fuery recobró su color natural y Rebecca prometió no decir nada al Führer si el general era capaz de encontrar una solución al problema de su extravío en el transcurso de la noche.


	3. Que nadie sepa nunca dónde estuvimos

No pasó mucho tiempo para que decidieran dormir; se turnarían cada dos horas para vigilar la entrada de la cueva. Roy Mustang se ofreció ser el primero en custodiar aquel lugar, argumentó que no tenía sueño y que eso le serviría para pensar en una estrategia para salir de allí.

La primera hora de guardia la pasó en relativa calma, sólo escuchó un par de ruidos en la oscuridad del bosque que posiblemente provenían de animales nocturnos que se escondían entre la maleza para cazar. Aunque habían pasado varios minutos aún no se le había ocurrido alguna estrategia para el problema que enfrentaban. Sacó el mapa que guardó en sus bolsillos horas atrás y lo volvió a ver con detenimiento. Nunca antes se topó con un mapa así, tan borroso, tan superficial, tan ¿infantil? Se preguntó quién lo habría hecho. ¿Un militar? Imposible; los detalles del terreno eran ínfimos. La tinta con la que fue pintado estaba a punto de desaparecer y aquel pedazo de hoja amarillento amenazaba con romperse por la mitad en cualquier momento. Pensó en aquel tipo misterioso que aparentemente vivió en el subsuelo de Amestris casi desde su fundación, aquel al que los extintos homúnculos llamaban Padre. ¿Qué hizo durante todos esos años allí abajo? Jugar a las naciones, sí, pero ¿qué más? ¿Quién delimitó las fronteras de ese país? Hasta ese momento Amestris era una nación circular, bastante peculiar a decir verdad, pero dejaría de serlo cuando ese pedazo de bosque se anexara a Aurego. Aquel hombre misterioso, inmortal, soñaba con más inmortalidad, tanta que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a 50 millones por el beneficio de uno solo. Ahora que lo pensaba, King Bradley parecía inofensivo comparado con aquel monstruo.

Black Hayate se acercó junto a Roy, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, justo en la entrada de la cueva, y una pequeña fogata lo calentaba.

—¿Qué tal amigo? ¿No puedes dormir tú tampoco?

El perro lanzó un leve gemido, como si entendiera que aquella situación era algo delicada, Roy le acarició el lomo un momento.

—Te entiendo Hayate. ¿La inmortalidad no te parece aburrida? —Hayate le miró extrañado pero rápidamente se echó a un lado de él, apoyando su cabecita en la pierna izquierda del General—¿Qué haces en medio de ese eterno aburrimiento? ¿Declararle la guerra a aquel que tenga la osadía de mirarte distinto o pintar mapas estúpidos de bosques olvidados?

—¿Mapas estúpidos?

Roy reconoció que la voz detrás de él era la de la teniente Hawkeye así que no se molestó en voltear. Sabía que si Black Hayate se había separado de su dueña era sencillamente porque ella ya no estaba dormida.

—¿Usted tampoco puede dormir, teniente? —Roy trató de dejar atrás el tema de los mapas.

—Ese mapa no es estúpido, general. Fue dibujado por aborígenes de la zona. Personas que habitaron aquí mucho antes de que aquel homúnculo tuviera la idea de soñar con piedras filosofales y vidas eternas. Si hubo seres humanos que conocieron el terreno de este bosque más que nadie en este mundo fueron precisamente ellos.

—¿Y dónde están ahora? —Roy no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa al escuchar esa pregunta tan irónica. Aquel lugar parecía no haber conocido vida humana en mucho tiempo.

Riza salió de la cueva mientras se abrochaba bien su chaqueta. A pesar de la fogata que estaba tan cerca de ellos el frío allí fuera era mucho más que en el interior. Se sentó enseguida de Black Hayate, cerca de Roy.

—Están muertos.

A Roy no le sorprendió escuchar aquellas palabras, pero la mueca que se dibujó en su rostro daba a entender que no le gustó nada la respuesta.

—¿El tipo que jugaba a las naciones los mató?

Ella asintió.

—La última guerra ocurrió hace 80 años, ese mapa se encontró en aquel entonces y se archivó en un expediente militar.

—Creí que los aborígenes que aquí vivían habían sido trasladados a Aurego —confesó el militar.

—El informe oficial así lo dice, y así es como se nos enseño a nosotros; pero lo cierto es que Aurego nunca los aceptó; las fuerzas armadas argumentaron que si Amestris quería el territorio boscoso también debía quedarse con quienes lo habitaban. Levantaron una frontera física que separa el bosque en dos y de este lado quedó la pequeña tribu que habitaba el bosque. El gobierno nunca quiso hacerse cargo de ellos así que mandó una unidad de soldados para que acabaran con sus vidas. El trabajo sucio que ellos hicieron aquí es lo que nosotros venimos a destruir, toda la evidencia de aquella masacre. Si tal información llega a la mano de las autoridades de Aurego ser armaría un escándalo internacional de proporciones épicas, a pesar de que el gobierno amestriano de aquel entonces no es el mismo de hoy.

—Qué asco —sentenció Roy con desgana. Nunca fue partidario de esa diplomacia basada en secretos y mentiras. Sabía que el viejo Grumman actuaba de esa manera porque en ese momento era lo mejor para el país, aun así se le revolvía el estómago sólo de imaginarse en el lugar de Führer y tener que mentir sobre algo demasiado delicado como aquello—. ¿Y usted cómo sabe todo esto?

Riza acarició la cabeza de Black Hayate que para ese momento ya estaba profundamente dormido.

—El Führer me lo dijo.

—¿Dónde estaba yo cuando eso ocurrió?

Roy le miró de una manera tan interrogativa que Riza no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Cuando usted fue al bar de Madame Christmas y yo le dije que me encontraría con Rebecca en el cuartel de Ciudad Central para ir a comer.

—Oh, ya lo recuerdo.

—Cuando llegué al cuartel me encontré con el Führer mientras arribaba al edificio, le acompañé a su oficina y fue allí donde me comentó la verdad detrás de la misión.

—¿Por qué no me comentó nada a mí sobre esto? —admitía que sentía decepcionado. Siempre pensó que Grumman confiaba tanto en él como para revelarle tales secretos, por muy oscuros que estos fueran.

—Porque sabía que no aceptaría —agregó ella seriamente.

Era verdad, Grumman lo conocía bastante bien, lo suficiente como para saber que un encubrimiento tan vergonzoso como aquel no era motivo de orgullo y mucho menos de mérito; que era lo que él pretendía ganar con aquella misión.

—Le diré algo, teniente —Roy bajó la mirada para ver una vez más aquel antiguo mapa. Ahora lo miraba de manera diferente, quizá con un poco de lástima—. No tengo la menor idea de cómo solucionar este problema.

Riza no dijo nada, él tampoco esperaba una respuesta, sólo quería que ella lo supiera. Aunque seguramente ya lo intuía. Un par de minutos después Riza sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo extendió a Roy; era una brújula.

—¿Dónde consiguió esto? —ella no respondió pero sacó un papel que tenía guardado en el otro bolsillo; él lo miró con curiosidad mientras lo desdoblaba— ¿Un mapa?

—Después de que terminé de hablar con el Führer me encontré con Falman, Fuery, Havoc y Breda, acababan de llegar a Ciudad Central y dejaron sus cosas en una oficina desocupada antes de ir a comer un poco. Pude ver que, más allá de lo indispensable, no llevaban el material que ocuparíamos en la misión. Tomé un mapa de la biblioteca y le pedí a Rebecca que consiguiera una brújula...

—¿Ella sabe de la brújula?

—Así es.

—¡¿Y un así me amenazó con levantar un reporte por haberla extraviado en medio del bosque?!

La teniente Hawkeye sonrió.

—Supongo que sólo lo estaba asustando, general.

Roy Mustang ahora miraba ambos mapas, el antiguo y el moderno. No importa en qué dirección lo girara, el primero parecía no tener pies ni cabeza. Eran totalmente destinitos. El segundo, por el contrario tenía perfectamente distinguible cada región del bosque y todo estupendamente marcado. Ni siquiera le tomó dos minutos descubrí en qué lugar se encontraban, pues la cueva también aparecía en el nuevo mapa.

—Usted siempre tuvo la solución y yo me tuve que tragar historias fantasmales y los ataques de pánico de Fuery —deseaba sonar molesto pero el alivio que sintió de ver aquellas dos cosas se lo impidió.

—No me dirá que no se divirtió escuchando aquellos relatos.

—Fueron divertidos, sí. Aunque lo que en verdad dio miedo fue ver a Fuery a punto de ahorcar a Black Hayate con esos abrazos.

Ella sonrió ante aquel comentario mientras Black Hayate dormía plácidamente, ajeno por completo a brújulas, mapas y extravíos.

—¿Quedan aun malvaviscos?

—Creo que el sargento Breda aun tiene algunos.

—Siempre soñé con acampar en un bosque.

Riza lo miró extrañado, a decir verdad Roy Mustang era de los tipos que jamás abandonaría una ciudad ni siquiera para pasar un par de días vacacionando en el campo.

—¿Está hablando en serio, general?

—Por supuesto, pero nunca hubo nadie que me acompañara. De pequeño imaginaba quemar malvaviscos alrededor de una fogata mientras contaba historias macabras de fantasmas y apariciones.

—Hace unas horas no parecía muy divertido, señor.

—Porque en aquel entonces creía, Teniente, y cuando uno crece deja de creer en esas cosas y soñar con esas pequeñeces —él mismo odiaba aquel tono nostálgico que le invadía en ocasiones como aquella—. De todos modos gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no entregarme el mapa y la brújula esta misma tarde. Creo que hemos pasado un tiempo agradable a pesar del frío.

—No es nada, general. Yo también lo pienso.

…...

El Führer Grumman nunca supo de aquel extravío. Al día siguiente lograron llegar sin dificultar al búnker que contenía los archivos secretos que tanto estuvieron buscando. No hubo necesidad de quemar nada, el tiempo ya había pasado factura a aquel rastro de humanidad que estaba en medio del bosque. Las hojas estaban hechas añicos debido a lo húmedo del ambiente y a la falta de mantenimiento del recinto. Sólo las municiones oxidadas que se apañaban olvidas en una esquina se negaban a desaparecer. No valía la pena destruir aquello, no existía evidencia alguna de lo que el ejército de Amestris hizo 80 años atrás y Roy Mustang dudaba bastante que un día alguna unidad del ejército de Aurego decidiera ingresar a tan recóndita profundidad del bosque.

Antes del anochecer ya todos se encontraban en un hotel de South City, disfrutando de la comodidad de sábanas limpias, el calor de una chimenea y agua potable.

El tratado de paz con Aurego se firmó sin contratiempo alguno y Grumman estaba tan feliz por el resultado que entre broma y broma trataba de convencer al general Mustang de tomar otra misión mucho más ambiciosa que la anterior: adentrarse a las minas olvidadas del Oeste, 500 metros por debajo de la superficie terrestre y recuperar otros archivos militares para así poder vender aquel pedazo de tierra a un prolífico empresario de la zona. Pero Roy se negó amablemente una y otra vez hasta que el anciano por fin dejó de insistir. El alquimista no quería saber más de historias de terror y bunkers subterráneos.


End file.
